


Why can't we just be lovers?

by Camasra



Category: That's So Raven
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camasra/pseuds/Camasra
Summary: This takes place in season 3 of Thats so raven the four aces, After the "party" Chels and Rae get nervous.
Relationships: Raven Baxter & Chelsea Daniels, Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Kudos: 5





	Why can't we just be lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> They had so much chemistry in thats so Raven, I can't believe it goes unnoticed

This takes place in that episode of the Four aces, afterwards :)

"Hey Raven, your already heading home?" She notes seeing her grab her bag.

"Yeah I am EXHAUSTED. I'll see you soon?" She sends a small smile towards Chelsea's way, she then turns on her heel heading toward the exit of the Chill grill.

"Wait!" Chelsea yells out hesitately, causing a few heads to turn her way. 

Raven whips around, confusion written all over her face.

"Can I come with you, or like stay the night. Since its really late." Raven allows her to come with, but a bit of suspicion goes through her mind but she lets go of it.

They sit down on the bus on the Clearly empty since its very late.

"Why couldn't your dad just drive us?" Chels says fiddling with her fingers.

"Because Chels. He has to watch for the Chill grill." Chels nods laying her head back on the window of the bus.

The silence quickly fills them, she hasn't felt this much awkward tension since like...

_Ever_

"Chels-" "Rae" they both say at the same time. Quickly turning into laughter, Chels quickly stops, which indicates to Raven to continue.

Raven takes a small breathe and examines her face. _She looks really pretty_ she mentally notes to herself.

She decides to speak, "Chelsea?"

She says dramatically. Chelsea giggles and nods. "Yeah?"

"Why did you want to stay over?" She says like its a big deal. _is it?_

Chelsea's a bit taken aback. "I mean Rae- I. If you didn't want me to stay over thats fine you know" Ravens facial expression quickly changes too panic.

"No no no no! That's not what I mean Chelsea. I mean that-" she exhales grabbing Chelsea's hand and holding them in her lap. "Forget it. I wouldn't have it any other way"

Chelsea smiles, she feels like her pulse has gotten faster but she doesn't know why. The feeling terrifies her, So she breaks eye contact and looks down at her hands that are held in Ravens.

"Me too Rae, I wouldn't have it any other way." Both of them smile.

"Except I probably would you know?-" Chelsea quickly starts, then Raven exhales letting go of her hand. "Really, Right now?" She glares at Chelsea.

Chelsea quickly stops. Staring at Rae, She can't help but slowly smile. "Why are you smiling huh? Is there something on me, Chels I swear-" Raven quickly opens her bag searching through her bag.

"Rae Rae stop, rae- RAE!" Chelsea quickly grabs a hold of her hands.

"Calm down your fine!"

Rae nods taking a deep breathe. "Your right your right. I just need too calm down," she pauses "But you know. I am fine" She quickly jokes.

"You know Chels im so glad that were _best friends_

Chelsea doesn't know why but she feels starstruck, Frozen? _Heartbroken? No no no no. Absolutely not, Ravens my_ _bestfriend_

"Ofcourse!" She chokes out lightly slapping Ravens shoulder. "Thats what bestfriends are for!"

The entire ride is quiet.

Ravens confused why, they were doing just fine before she mentioned something about bestfirneds. but she lets it go. _shes probably just tired_ she shruggs it off.

She sits on her bed pulling her shoes off "ugh gosh that was exhausting." Chelsea doesn't say anything but she nods while taking her shoes off too, Raven decides she's had enough so she breaks the silence.

"Alright whats wrong?" Raven says taking of her earing and setting them aside.

Chelsea looks up at Raven quickly.

"What do you mean nothings wrong im just really tired okay Rae?"

Raven doesn't believe her, so she glares at her, Which causes Chelsea to wave her off and continue taking her other shoe off.

"Are you sure? I mean Chelsea were bestfriends talk to me?" She lays a hand at Chelsea's shoulder. Concerned on why the awkwardness?

"I know, im just tired okay?" She says

Raven nods, unconvinced. She doesnt want to push it so she lets go. "I forgot to tell you but girl you looked so beautiful tonight!" She squeals. Causing Chelsea to turn, not only Chelsea but her stomach.

"Like you were hot" she exaggerates the hot part. did anyone there try to pick you up?" Chelsea furrows her eyebrows and laughs. "No, they're all like 76 Rae." She shakes her head.

Raven scoffs in a unbelievable way. "Well if I were a guy I'd totally pick you up." Chelsea turns back to look at her shoes and smiles, 

cause she's pretty sure if she stared at Rae any longer she'd lose it. "Thank you Rae, you are very pretty too" she says genuinely cause the other girl to smile, also causing her stomach to do flips.

"I know" she says smugly causing Chelsea to scoff. "Confident much?" 

"You know it. Now go borrow some of my clothes." She says as she heads to the bathroom in the hall to wash off.

"After im done you can wash off too." Raven calls out. 

"Okay!" She says as she finds some clothes of Raven. When she does she just silently sits on the bed holding the clothes in her lap.

_God, why am I like this right now? I shouldn't be nervous around Rae, shes my bestfriend that's all, right?_ she second guesses her self which caused her to get frustrated and groan

_this is ridiculous, I do not like Raven and she doesnt like me. We only like eachother in a Bestfriend way, she hopes._

"Okay your turn, I'm beat. So I'm gonna head to bed ok?" Chelsea nods getting up to head to the washroom.

When she heads back to the room she sees Raven still up.

"I thought you were beat." Chelsea tilts her head to the side before she slides right next to her.

"I am. Or I was." She scoffs sitting up, Ravens exhausted but she can't push away the feeling of wanting to talk more too her bestfriend. She doesnt know why the urge has gotten stronger the more she hanged out with the redhead tonight.

"You know lets pass time by. Lets just talk" Chelsea raises an eyebrow. She then sits up facing Raven. "Okay."

"Okay..." Raven says waiting for Chels to start. She raises and eyebrow then groans. "Fine ill go first. Let's talk about you"

"Me? Why me. Rae I'm literally like so boring. Your a psychic and a designer-" Rae raises a finger to shush Chelsea. "Well why thank you." She smiles smugly at Chels.

"But chels your an artist and extremely talented." They make eye contact and both of them apparently can't peel away from eachother. "You're like the most talented person I know." She squeezes Chels hand.

"What about your dad-" Raven clears her throat. "Chelsea girl, not now. Not the time" Chelsea slowly nods.

"Anyways, I'm telling you right now im saying the truth Chelsea Daniel's, my beautiful bestfriend" she says the last part dramatically clutching her heart.

"Rae are you okay?" Chels says concerned quickly grabbing onto her shoulder. 

Rae doesn't say anything for a while she just stares at her. With a look on her face that she can't describe.

"I- I was just. You know what nevermind." Raven stops her self taking a deep breathe, Chelsea nods again. 

"Oh remember that one time where we practiced kissing on eachother cause we didn't know how to kiss." Chelsea says tapping on Ravens shoulder to get her attention.

_Even though Ravens attention has been on her the entire time._

"Oh yeahhh, I remember. For our first time you were really good." She says smirking playfully.

_"Are you sure Rae? Wouldn't it be awkward?" Rae laughs her off. "Why would it be, were just practicing for our future boyfriends, and they'll be so lucky you know"_

_Chelsea nods not sure about it, this doesn't go unnoticed by Raven. "Chels if your not comfortable with it we won't do it okay?, im not gonna force you too do anything that you don't want too do."_

_"NO no!" Ravens surprised by the girls actions which causes her raise an eyebrow. "I don't mind, might as well get it over with right?" Raven nods. Now that they're both sure their gonna do it. The girls nervousness was spiking_

Chelsea laughs slapping Ravens knee playfully. "Thanks Rae, I think you are too. I Wonder if you are still a good kisser as you were back then? Or maybe even better now?" Chels says playfully teasing Rae, Ravens taken back she has never seen Chels been this flirty

She scoffs. "Wouldnt you wanna know?" She says in a playful tone. Wiggling her eyebrows causing both of them too laugh.

"And if I did?" Raven admires the girls playfulness, and the playful flirting. _but gosh does she love Chelsea alot._

"What if I showed you?" Raven says putting both of her hands on Chelsea's knees in a playful demeanor, but the second they both stop and dont say anything. Their hearts are beating twice as fast. And they're both pretty sure they can hear eachothers heart beats on how close they are.

They just stare at eachother, their breathes now shakey. And they can practically feel the heat radiating off eachother.

Quickly they burst into laughter. Ones awkward and one is genuine. But the two can't tell which one is which.

The laughter quickly dies down to a silence. Not awkward, but comfortable one, Raven lays back down and Chelsea follows back.

Raven smiles at the movement and turns on her side too look at Chels.

They can tell somethings changed between them the past few months. No one has bothered to say anything about it, but why should they? Its not like the feeling won't go away soon anyways.

_hopefully_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chels breaks the silence.

"I said the same thing to you at the bus but here we are." Chelsea scoffs again, trying to hide back a smile but she can't. She feels like the girl has captivated her so much its addictive.

"Well because I had a reason."

Raven raises her eyebrows expecting an explanation.

"Well, im not telling you." Raven sighs kicking her feet. "Okay fine! Tomorrow you are though." Chels scoffs. "Like you'll remember." Raven gasps. "Yes I will!" She sits up quickly staring down at her bestfriend.

"Whatever you say Rae." She says in a dead tone.

"Chelsea Daniel's! Are you challenging me?" She raises an eyebrow at the redhead.

"And if I am?" Chelsea says smugly sitting up again to make direct eye contact.

"Challenge accepted." She gets closer to her face smugly.

But its quickly wiped away when her eyes flicker down to her lips, 

_How many times are we gonna get into this situation?_

They both quickly jump and pull away when they hear Victor's voice interrupt them. _"You girls better be going to sleep!"_

Raven coughs then quickly clears her throat. " _OFCOURSE DAD!"_ She yells back, she waits a second for another response but nothing. She then turns back to Chelsea who's also now staring back at her.

She clears her throat once more, "We should head to bed Chels." She scratches the back of her neck at the awkwardness. Chelsea nods,

Their backs both face eachother. And god, she thinks back before they got interrupted by her Dad. _were we gonna kiss? I- No way. Right?_ she can't help but be worried. 

"Rae?" She silently curses to herself. "Yeah chels?" She turns to face her. "I hope we don't get awkward you know, I don't wanna lose you." Chelsea mumbles the last part quietly. Causing Raven to burst into panic but still trying to keep her cool.

"No! Why would we Chels your my bestfriend." The second she says that part Chels goes out of it. They both can tell they can't keep putting this act. 

"Rae, I like you okay? I really do." Rae laughs awkwardly. "I like you too Chels? I Dont get whats awkward about this I-" she quickly gets cut off with hands grabbing her face.

"Listen here Raven Baxter, I love you. Like alot Rae, like I have feelings for you! Romantic ones." Rae doesn't say anything. She feels choked up. Everything seems to be still. But not for long when she see Chelsea let go off her face when Raven doesn't answer.

"Chels," she pauses. "I love you too." She smiles. Causing Chelsea to squeal and clap her hands. "Raven I never thought you'd say that." Raven shruggs. "Me neither yet here we are." 

Chelsea gasps, offended. She quickly grabs Ravens face again and plant a quick kiss on her cheek. "Wait till Eddie hears about this." Raven says with a grin on her face, 

"We should let him figure it out." Raven nods in agreement.

They both jump _"LADIES! be quiet and go to bed!"_

They quickly hold onto eachother. Raven lets out a shaky answer "OKAY DAD." They both giggle.

_And God couldn't she have been more blessed so have her right here with her._


End file.
